Bakura's Christmas
by Sdrive
Summary: Bakura is trying to find out what Christmas is about. Merry Christmas all


Sdrive: Hey everyone. This will be my first fic. Solely devoted to Bakura and Ryou. Bakura's Christmas. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Santa, I really don't, hey stay away from the closet, damn, you found Bakura, I was making such good money selling him to fan girls too. Oh well, see I told you I don't own Santa.  
  
--------  
  
Bakura was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was flipping through the channels on the TV clearly not impressed with what he was watching. It was Christmas Eveto Christmas and Ryou was in the Kitchen Baking Cookies. All of a sudden there was a loud crash.  
  
"Oh my" Ryou said.  
  
"Oh for Ra's sake hikari! Why do you have to make so much racket. It's annoying."  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura I dropped the cookie tray."  
  
"Well I have an idea for you. Stop baking so many damn cookies and then you won't make so much noise."  
  
"Oh I couldn't do that. Tomorrow is Christmas. The time for forgiving and the time for giving, and getting."  
  
"What, that makes no sense. You said forgiving twice."  
  
"No I said forgiving and for giving. Forgiving, as in forgiving some one for what they have done and, for giving, as in giving some one something."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Come on Bakura, it's Christmas time."  
  
"Yeah well I don't care."  
  
"But how can you not care about Christmas? Are you Jewish, or Buddist or (add the rest of the religions here, I can't name them all)."  
  
"No you moron. I'm ancient Egyptian. B.C. we didn't have Christmas back then you baka. I'm going for a walk"  
  
"It's rather cold. Do you want a-" But Bakura was already out the door.  
  
Bakura was walking down the street talking to himself. "My Hikari is all excited about this foolish holiday. I don't see what is so great about it. But the more I look the more I can see all these little blinking lights that say Merry Christmas. I hate blinking lights." Normally he would have blown the house up but today he just kept talking and walking. "Blinking lights make my head hurt. Iuh" Then he stopped. He looked and saw a really nice decorated house. It was covered with Christmas lights. Nothing was blinking. It looked nice to the tomb robber. "Now that is what this whole thing should be about, right? What is this whole thing about?" He said practically screaming. "I need to find out what this whole thing is about. But how?" Then a thought acurred, an evil thought. "I know just what I'll do. Although I despise going to HER."  
  
Bakura kept walking in silence until he got to a nice little house with little lights here and there. He went up and rang the door bell. The door opened and a surprised Tea looked out at Bakura.  
  
"Oh Bakura, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a question and I thought you would be able to answer it."  
  
"Oh ok, well why don't you step inside. I can make you some hot-"  
  
"That won't be nessacary. I'm fine. My question is, what is this whole holiday about? My Hikari seems so excited about it and I don't know why."  
  
"Christmas is about the birth of the savior of the human race. He was born on Christmas so that one day he would die on the cross to forgive the sins of all the human race."  
  
"But how does that explain the tree sitting in the middle of our Living room. It should be out side. And what about the cooking he's been doing."  
  
"Christmas is a time of celebrations. We celebrate the birth of the Christ by exchanging gifts and trying to make friends out of our enemies, whether they be normal people, or people like your self."  
  
"Thank you Tea."  
  
"Any time, Merry Christmas Bakura."  
  
"You too" He said it but it still felt kind of awkward.  
  
Bakura continued his walking trying to figure out what there he could get for Ryou. And then it hit him. He knew what he was going to do. He quickly ran home. When he got there he saw that Ryou was asleep on the couch. "Oh well, I might as well tell him tomorrow, on Christmas." And with that he put a blanket over Ryou and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Bakura came down the steps to see Ryou looking up at him smiling. "Merry Christmas" Ryou said.  
  
"Merry Christmas" He said nonchalantly.  
  
Ryou had his hands behind his back.  
  
"Hey what do you have there?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
Ryou reached back from behind him and showed Bakura a little box with wrapping paper on it and a bow. There was a tag on it that said To Bakura, From Ryou.  
  
Bakura opened the present to find a big tray of warm cookies. He was a little surprised. Cookies?  
  
Ryou must have expected a reaction like this because he then said, "I didn't know what to get you so I made you the very best cookies I could. You didn't tell me what you wanted so I made those."  
  
Bakura seemed so over filled with joy. His sweet little innocent little hikari, cared for him. Despite all he had done to him. Know he knew that his present was the right one.  
  
"I had better go send the rest of the cookies to Yugi. I made a batch for him and-"  
  
Bakura quickly turned Ryou around and said, "Don't you want your present?"  
  
"Well I thought-"  
  
"I guess you thought wrong. Now close your eyes." Ryou closed his eyes. "Open them now" Bakura said.  
  
When Ryou opened his eyes he saw Bakura holding the Millennium Ring. But he had his Millennium Ring so how could he be holding a second? And then it dawned on him. He looked down and saw that HIS ring was gone.  
  
"I don't get it." Ryou said  
  
"I'm giving you what you always wanted. Freedom. For years I have tormented you and hurt you. I am now giving you what you have always wanted. Freedom from me."  
  
Bakura turned to leave. But he was startled when Ryou, this time turned him around. "Do you remember when I said Christmas was about forgiving and for giving?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you gave me Freedom. But that's not really what I want. What I want is you.  
  
"I don't get it. After all the times I hurt you?"  
  
"Remember it's also about forgiving. And I forgive you for all the mean things you have done to me. I love you Bakura" He reached out and hugged his Yami.  
  
Bakura started to become uneasy.  
  
"Not like that. I love you as a brother. You are like the mother I never had. The sister who died, and the Father who is never around. You look after me and make sure no one else, hurts me."  
  
Bakura was over filled with joy again. He didn't want to leave Ryou either. "Come on, let's go take those cookies to Yugi, Abiou."  
  
"Did you just call me?"  
  
Bakura nodded. And with that they took the cookies and started walking to Yugi's. Finally as partners, and friends.  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: I'm so happy. I hope I could bring Christmas spirit to all of you. Now if you will please excuse me I have to go give Shi a present. Merry Christmas. (Instead of Power to the Hikari's I am going to change it this once) Joy to both Hikari and Yami. 


End file.
